


Trinity

by seariderfalcon



Category: The Nanny
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 20:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11516625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seariderfalcon/pseuds/seariderfalcon
Summary: Three M-rated CC/Niles drabbles.





	Trinity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kate811](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate811/gifts).



> I posted all three of these ages ago on Tumblr in response to a smut drabble meme. I intended to post them sooner but I still had two other prompts I planned to group with the set. The other two outgrew the 100-word format, though, and don't really fit with this collection (one of those I'll be posting separately very shortly, but the other is still stuck in WIP limbo).

**Closer** (prompt from Kate811: First Time)

 

He screws his eyes shut, praying it’ll help. If anything, though, it just heightens other senses. He’s more aware of her moans, the softness of her curves, the scent of arousal mingling with her perfume as she moves above him.

This wonderful dream may become a nightmare if it ends too soon.

“Are you close?” Her voice is low and thready.

He’s barely able to form the word. “Yes.”

Taking his hand from her waist, she gives it a gentle squeeze as she leans into him and whispers against his lips.

“Me too.”

She lets go. He follows.

 

* * *

 

**Desk Set** (prompt from anon: on the desk)

 

CC gasped when he lifted her up onto the desk. Pens, paperwork, and the rest of their clothes flew in every direction.

He’d probably leave most the mess for her to straighten up, yet she found it impossible to mind after Niles slid into her. She only cared then about the wondrous rhythm their bodies created, of his lips upon hers and drawing out this dance for as long as possible.

She grasped his shoulders as she began to tense in anticipation. And then, arching into him at last, her world narrowed down to one long, achingly blissful moment eternal.  
  


 

* * *

 

**Honeymoon** (prompt from anon: lazy morning sex)

 

The sultry warmth of the tropics can’t compare to the heat that curls within Niles when he wakes to find C.C. spooned against him, her hand stroking the length of him.

She murmurs “good morning” against his shoulder as he moans, arching into her slender fingers. He’s tempted to let her continue but instead he rolls to his other side to kiss her, to guide her leg around his waist, to rock together with her in slow, deep thrusts.

It leaves him breathless to realize that they can start every morning this way now for the rest of their lives.

 


End file.
